


Ready for some grub?

by badgerandk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fuzzy for Rebels, Fuzzy for Zeb, Just Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerandk/pseuds/badgerandk
Summary: Zeb notices his friend is struggling and reaches out a hand to help.





	Ready for some grub?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzydemolitionsquad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fuzzydemolitionsquad), [DarkDranzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDranzer/gifts).



> Thanks to jewelliffer for beta reading. 
> 
> This a gift for fuzzydemolitionsquad. Know that you aren't alone. It might not always help, but you aren't alone.

“Hey, ready for some grub?” Zeb said walking out of the Massassi temple.

“Sure,” Kallus nodded turning towards the cafeteria, starting slightly when Zeb tugged him towards the Ghost.

“Com’ on,” Zeb encouraged, “I have something fun planned.”  He grabbed a bag from just inside the ramp, leading Kallus into the jungle, ignoring his protests.  Finally, they arrived at a small clearing. It had a giant tree with great twisting roots coming from the ground that looked like they had knocked some smaller trees over.  

“Garazeb, what in the world are you thinking?” Kallus started, but Zeb just grinned, plopping down and gestured for Kallus to join him.  Kallus slowly sat, trying to get his bearings. He looked up, and huffed in laughter. Zeb tipped an ear towards him. “It looks like the tree is hugging us,” Kallus explained dryly.

“Oh, yeah,” Zeb responded, surprised, “Maybe that is why it feels so homey here.”  He pulled out some sandwiches and offered one to Kallus. 

“So, I, uh, noticed you don’t really talk to anyone,” Zeb haltingly said, “You act like you are going to get jumped all the time.  Sabine mentioned that being at the academy was really isolating, she didn’t much like it.” Zeb paused and looked up at the tree tops.  “But then I thought about how long you were an Imp, that you might like or, ya know, need some time alone. Especially with how much work you are doing now for the rebellion.”

“I am quite used to work,” Kallus stiffly retorted.

“Karabast, that isn’t what I meant.” Zebs ears were pinned back against his head, “I just meant that it might be nice for you to have a space to go retreat to.  You don’t even have a private room with the latest batch of recruits coming in. I found this a few weeks back.” Zeb looked down at the roots curving around him, “Reminds me of a garden on Lira San that my family had.  Our tree wasn’t as big, but . . .” He trailed off as his ears relaxed and fisted his hand in the grass. “Anyway, it is a good place to get away for a few minutes when the Ghost gets too small. But I thought you might wanna use it too.  This way you can have a place to come and just relax.” Zeb snorted, “Not that you relax much.”

Kallus quietly ate his sandwich as he looked at the trees.  There was nothing like this at home on Coruscant. He felt his eyes fill as he realized how this felt more like  _ home  _ than home ever did.  

Zeb shifted awkwardly, and put a hand on Kallus’s shoulder, “I know that what you do, managing agents and stuff, kriff, that stuff is hard. This way you know you aren’t alone anymore.  That you have friends even when your paranoid head is telling you otherwise.” He stood up stretching. “Now com’ on we’ve got time for a sparring session. Good to get some real practice in.” 


End file.
